This present disclosure relates to submersible pump disconnect systems, particularly sewage lift stations and ejector basins that are typically buried underground. Servicing and replacement of pumps is a necessary and routine event, and it is impractical or impossible to descend into the lift station to disconnect it. Disconnect systems for submersible pumps are commonplace and provide a solution for pump replacement, but these can be difficult to install, disconnect, or reconnect. Some designs have channels that can become filled with debris or corrode, making it difficult to disconnect. Others have pockets that can trap debris that becomes dislodged when the pump is removed, making proper seating and sealing difficult or impossible. Others have solved the issues of removal and debris, but mounting them to the basin requires permanent affixing to guide rails. With differences in terrain and the location of frost lines, the user and installer must be able to locate the disconnect system at a convenient location, usually directly aligned with the outlet pipe of the basin. Measurement issues or field installation modifications may require the disconnect to be raised or lowered for its final installation position. Sometimes this requires field modifications, such as cutting and welding. Field modifications can be expensive and cause delays. An improved disconnect system is needed.